Prophecy
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: Whilst escaping, Shego finds an ancient relic that dates back to the times of Angels and Demons. KiGo Might contain blasphemy and suggestive themes.
1. Found

I don't own Kim Possible or its characters

I don't own Kim Possible or its characters.

And another thing, I'm not too good at describing objects or features. Sorry, folks.

'_Damn, damn, damn!!_' Shego though as she ducked under the spotlight, barely missing being spotted. The great thief Shego was avoiding being seen by the armed militia. They had cornered her into the more rural area of the hills near Middleton. '_Gotta find some cover!_' she thought as her trained eyes quickly scanned her surroundings.

As luck would have it, there was a cave nearby. About 10 feet from her. '_Perfect!!_' As quick as her athletic legs could carry her, she ran into the darkness of the cave. She leaned against the inside wall of the cave, checking if any soldiers had somehow seen her. None. Coast clear. '_Better not stick too close to the mouth._' The super-powered woman concluded as she walked further in to the cave.

As she walked deeper and deeper, it got noticeably darker. She snapped her fingers and the pale green light from her plasma lit up the room. She whistled at what she saw.

The immediate area around her was filled with piles among piles of what looked like gold. There were weapons of all kinds; ranging from spears, rods and even crossbows. One weapon that was stacked against the wall was a fairly large sword leaning against a short column with a book on it.

The sword was large with two curved points that resembled claws; one big and the other half the size of its partner. The metal came in two different shades of metallic gray. Shego guessed that the shinier, lighter color was the sharp part. What caught Shego's attention was that, aside from the metal of the sword, the handle and its decorations were black and green.

"O-kay..." Shego said slowly. She took a step towards the book lying on the column and just looked at it for a while, wondering if a trap was going to set if she picked anything up. She decided to take her chances and reached for the book slowly. As soon as her hand touched the cover, images flashed past her eyes. But one particular image played like a clip.

A woman with long black hair and a large, claw-like sword had her back to Shego's view. She was looking out to barren land from on top of a cliff. She slowly reached for the sword strapped to her back. Suddenly, the angle switched so that now, only a bit of the woman's chin and her top could be seen. The woman spoke.

_"I'm sorry, my Angel. I couldn't save you... I..." A teardrop fell. "... failed." A couple more tears fell. "What's the use of wielding the most powerful sword in Hell, Zephr, when all it can do is destroy and is unable to protect the only one I love?" The tilt of the sword appeared from below. "Goodbye, my Angel." The angle, once again, switched. Now, the woman's hand could be seen; positioned so that they would slice her throat with her own sword._

Dark, almost black, blood tainted pale green skin.

"What the?!" Shego exclaimed as she jumped away from the book. '_Green skin?! This is starting to get freaky.._' Shego looked at the sword and the book.

Take it...

"Great. Now I'm hearing voices in my head..." Shego sighed as she proclaimed herself crazy.

Take the sword and the book...

The voice was soft, yet, demanding.

"And why should I do that?" If she was really going nuts, might as well go along with it.

You need to find my Angel...

Shego then realized the voice was that of the woman she just saw. "Ummm... Any specifics?"

Her name is...

"Yes?"

... Kimberly.


	2. Chapter 1

"See you later, Ron

"See you later, Ron."

"Okay. Sorry I can't walk ya back, KP."

"No big! Go on before you're late."

"Bye, Kim!" Ron said as he ran off.

Kim sighed. she turned to her locker and started putting away her books. When she faced the monitor, she was surprised to see an envelope on it. "Hn. Strange." Kim murmured as she picked up the letter. Curiously, she opened it.

_Kim,_

_I found something that I MUST show you. Don't tell your sidekick. Put out a candle or something that I can see from afar out on your window pane tonight and I'll show you._

S

It was a no-brainer figuring out who 'S' was after reading the note. But what Kim wondered was what exactly was so important that Shego just _had_ to show her?

"I guess I'll know soon enough." Kim said to herself as she closed her locker and exited the school.

11.26 pm, Possible residence

"Well, here goes nothing..." Kim sighed as she placed a burning scented candle on her window pane. For a few minutes, she simply laid on her bed, waiting. For what, she didn't know. Until her expected guest arrived.

"Are we alone?" a voice said from visibly nowhere. Kim answered without even moving.

"Yeah. Everybody else's asleep."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Shego said before she appeared in front of Kim. Kim sat up straight and saw the green woman looking at her. The redhead was a little surprised that Shego would believe her so easily. It almost seemed as if she _trusted_ her.

'_No! That can't be... It must be something else... Yes... Whatever it is she wanted to show me must be so important that she's willing to risk getting caught!! That's gotta be it!!_' Kim thought.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Kim said, trying to hide her curiosity with a tone of boredom.

"This." Shego handed her the book.

Kim lifted a brow and looked skeptically at Shego. The villain simply held her ground. Kim decided to take a look. As soon as she touched it, she felt a jolt of energy run through her body. Though not the harmful, electrical kind; but rather the rejuvenating kind. And when her finger no longer had contact with the relic, the jolt could no longer be felt. "Wh... What was that?!"

"Shh!" Shego hushed as she placed a silencing finger on Kim's lips.

'_Her hand's so warm... Okay, I did _not_ just think that!!_' Kim thought as her eyes widened.

"Are you gonna shout again?" Shego asked, as if talking to a 5 year-old.

Kim shook her head.

"Good." Shego said as she removed her finger.

"But what _was_ that?" Kim asked.

"That's exactly what I felt when I first touched to the book. Did you see any images flash past your eyes?"

"No... I just felt a jolt of energy."

"_Hrn... That must be my magick..._"

Kim looked up to Shego and stared with a frightened look on her face. She just saw Shego's lips move but the voice she heard was not hers. It was similar, but it had a slight demonic tone to it. And to make matters worse, Shego's pupils were now slit. "S-Shego?"

"_Is that what her name is? Hmm._"

"W-Who are you?...!" Kim said in a panicked manner.

"_Calm yourself, Kimberly._"

"How do you know my name?!" Kim was seriously freaked now.

"_I have known you for a long time, Kimberly. Eons, really._"

"_Eons_? I'm only _sixteen_!!"

"_You misunderstand._" 'Shego' leaned closer to Kim. "_I do not mean you, Kimberly Ann._" With that, 'Shego' caressed Kim's arm. With that mere touch, Kim felt something inside her start awaken. But only to die down again.

"_It looks as if it'll take more than a mere spell to wake my beloved Angel..._" Suddenly, 'Shego' fell to the ground.

"S-Shego...?" Kim said, a tad scared.

"Help me up, would ya, Princess...?"

Kim immediately went to help the older woman up to her bed.

"Are you okay?"

"No, obviously."

"Who, or _what_, was that just now?"

"That, Pumpkin, was the Demon Berserker."


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, new things in this chapter, indicators are as follows;

_text_ = Demon Berserker talking to Shego in her head.

"_text_" = Demon Berserker talking whilst possessing Shego.

And another thing, if the Demon Berserker said something to Shego the sentence before Shego's thought text, then Shego is talking back to the Demon Berserker.

You know, I think this is gonna be one of my shorter stories...

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"D-Demon Berserker?!" Kim exclaimed quietly. Her face was that of shock and disbelief.

"I didn't believe it at first, either." Shego said as she sat on the teen's bed. "But what you just experienced was real." _IS real, you mean... _'_Shut up, already. You're getting really annoying, you know...._' Shego said to the spirit.

"Shego?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you know this Berserker's name?"

_Sherin. _"Sherin."

"Sherin, huh?" Kim muttered as she looked out the window, getting lost in her thoughts.

'_What the fuck? Sherin?! That's MY name!! _' _We share the same name. Not to mention-_

"Shego."

"Wha? Uh, yea?"

"I think we better do some research on this 'Sherin'."

_I existed before you humans knew how to walk._ "No good, Princess. The Demon was a long time ago. A _really _long time ago. I don't think it's in _any_ archive."

"Well, we'll just have to search harder, then. _So_ not the drama!!" Kim said as she showed some newfound enthusiasm.

_Ah, just like my Angel... Ever so optimistic..._ "Whatever."

"But you'll have to come with me."

"Whatever."

"So... uh.... How're we gonna meet up?"

"I'll pick you up after school."

"Is your car gonna be black and green?"

"Why does it matter?"

"'Cause it'll be super obvious it's you!"

"Fine. Look out for a black Aston Martin V8 Vantage."

"Huh?" Kim had no idea what kind of car that was.

"Look, just wait in front of your school and I'll come pick you up, okay? I'll stop right in front of you."

"Umm, okay..."

"Good." Shego grabbed the book and walked towards the door. Before leaving, she paused for a bit. Kim waited to see what would happen next.

Shego turned around and kissed Kim on the forehead. "Good night... My Angel." Before Kim could blink, Shego made her exit.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

I apologize for this chapter being so short. I just couldn't think of a better cliffhanger than _that_. ^^


	4. Chapter 3

"Uhh... KP? You okay?" Ron said as he waved his hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..."

"Sure? You looked a bit off just a second ago."

"I'm _fine_." Kim insisted with a bit of a growl.

"Um, okay." Ron said, slightly taken aback at how agitated Kim had become.

Kim sighed. "Sorry. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Oh, okay. Well, that explains a lot." Ron knows how cranky Kim gets when she doesn't get enough sleep. He's been on the receiving end for years.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Kim said in a slightly apologetic tone.

"Sure... Bye..." Ron said as he turned around and left.

"Bye..." Kim waved. Kim turned the other direction to look for her ride.

After 15 minutes, Kim started to get restless. She glared at her watch and tapped her foot. A black car came into view and stopped right in front of her. The red head narrowed her eyes and waited. The window slid down and in it was a familiar looking woman with long black hair and pale skin.

"You getting in or what?"

"Um, yeah..." Kim said as she nervously got in the green woman's car, annoyance completely gone. In its place, was anxiety.

"Stop being so freaked out, already. I'm not gonna eat you or anything."

"Right. Sorry." Kim said as she relaxed. Only a little.

"That is, unless you _want _me to."

"Shego!!" Kim said, her face turning a bright red. Shego laughed.

"You are such a prude!!! So, where to?" Shego said as she drove out of the school's driveway, recovering from her laughter.

"You don't have any ideas already in mind?"

"No, I thought you would."

"Huh. I'll ask Wade." Kim got her Kimmunicator out.

"Hey, Kim. How's it hangin'?" Wade greeted as he appeared on-screen.

"Great, thanks." Kim smiled at the super-genius. "Listen, can you can dig anything up on a demon named 'Sherin'?"

"Hmmm.... I think I've heard that name from somewhere before. I'll look into it and see what comes up."

"Please and thank you." Kim said as she cut the connection.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Shego asked, bored since they've got nothing to do.

"Umm... We could hang out at my place. At least my parents won't need to worry on where I am."

"Sure, okay." Shego nodded. That slightly stunned Kim. She'd expected for her to refuse and say she'd rather go someplace else. Not that she's unhappy or anything. No, she's glad that there'd be company today.

'_And that bugs me. _Why _am I happy? Shouldn't I at least feel uncomfortable?_' The redhead thought as Shego drove to her house. But, no... She felt perfectly fine with her arch-_nemesis_coming into her house, sitting on her couch and turning the TV on. It felt unnaturally natural.

Kim decided she'd ponder this on some other day. Instead of just standing there, Kim decided to play the good host and went to the kitchen to grab some drinks for her guest and herself. She walked to the fridge, and began to go through it.

"I'd take anything." A voice said from the other side of the fridge's door. Kim wasn't surprised at the sudden appearance. Shego had an aura about her that made her obvious. To Kim anyway. As she was rummaging, she heard a low, predatory growl. It almost sounded primitive.

"Uh... Shego?" The teenager said, looking up. She could say no other words after that as she got pulled into a hungry, desperate kiss. Kim's eyes widened and her brain screamed for her to push the green woman away. Her mind and logic told her to stop, to shove the other away, to do _anything_ other than what she was already doing but her body didn't comply. Instead, she felt herself kissing back.

Somehow, Kim's arms wrapped themselves around Shego; bringing them closer together. Shego's lips parted slightly, allowing the younger female access. Kim, not missing a beat, seized the opportunity and thrust her tongue into the older woman's mouth. The flexible pink flesh writhed around; exploring every inch it could reach. Kim felt a jolt run through her when she came in contact with Shego's own velvety tongue.

As the two played tongue hockey, the pale woman led Kim away from the fridge and picked her up bridal style; their mouths never losing contact. Slowly, Shego made her way to the couch; relying entirely on memory. There, she tenderly laid the teenage girl on the couch, careful not to accidentally drop her on the floor.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Hmm... I'm not sure whether to continue this scene in the next chapter or have it interrupted by someone. Ho hum. What ever should I do...? XXD


End file.
